<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lee Felix - Take My Hand by Jinniesolovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026837">Lee Felix - Take My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinniesolovely/pseuds/Jinniesolovely'>Jinniesolovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinniesolovely/pseuds/Jinniesolovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a blissful, twinkling night, (Y/N) would rather be anywhere than her study hall drowning in a pile of history scrolls. That is, until her servant, Lee Felix comes and wisks her away into the open midnight air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lee Felix - Take My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of the work posted on this account, including this one, can also be found on Instagram under the handle @jinniesolovely</p>
<p>I post more imagines and stuff there so if you have the time please consider checking it out ^^. I'm also thinking of reposting my work on Wattpad as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a night where the Moon shone down its glimmering silver rays into your window, you'd rather be anywhere but studying history in your room away from its reach.</p>
<p>You had to, of course, as the princess of your empire and therefore the future Empress. But on a night like this one, all you wished for was to be whisked away into the stratosphere and bask under the watch of the Moon that keeps you company in these nights.</p>
<p>Just as you were about to doze off once again, you were startled awake by the knock at your door. You turned around to find your personal servant, Lee Yongbok - or Felix as he preferred you call him - knocking while peeking his head in through the door. You welcomed him with a sleepy lopsided smile which he returned compassionately at seeing your state.</p>
<p>"Not going to sleep yet, Princess (Y/N)?" he  asked in his soft, deep voice, lighting up the lantern by your table.</p>
<p>You stared at the person you've been away from because of your studies by your doorway. "I told you, just (Y/N) is fine when we're alone." You shook your messed up hair and yawned. "And no, no sleep. Not if I don't want to get another lecture on ancient dynasties during lessons tomorrow. Sucks I can't go out on such a magical night though." You sighed and turned back to your scrolls.</p>
<p>He continued redoing your chamber with the sheets on your bed ruffled from the mental fit you had from your last lecture. "Well then, (Y/N), it really is quite beautiful tonight isn't it?" He watched your wistful gaze out the open window, strands of your undone hair being blown by the late night breeze. </p>
<p>You nodded absent-mindedly, fidgeting with the edge of your scroll, still looking out. You were brought back to reality by the husky breaths by your neck making you shiver in surprise. "Felix!" you yelped, holding a heart to your heart to calm down. "I told you not to do that. You know how it makes me feel."</p>
<p>He couldn't help but giggle in response knowing how startled you always get when he does that. In fact, he knows he's the only one who could do such a thing in such close proximity with the princess and get away with it, knowing how he's your favourite in the palace. "Yeah yeah I'll leave you to it, Princess." </p>
<p>"Goodnight then, Yongbok." </p>
<p>He pouted at that names you were used to giving each other at times even though he still isn't particularly fond of it. "Goodnight~" he resigned, closing the door gently and leaving you to it. </p>
<p>You found it strange; how he can just walk in while you're in such a damper mood and yet make it seem like most of those feelings are cast away in the wind. It was the reason you kept him beside you all these years after he was transferred in the palace. Back then, he was just the clumsy servant boy who only wished to do his duties better. Your younger self would usually laugh at him then, and yet as time went on, you often found yourself yearning for his presence more and more. </p>
<p>Your eyeslids were getting heavy, the hand you lay your head on was starting to slip despite you practically begging for your brain to stay awake. </p>
<p>The unknown, insignificant servant boy a few years older than you whose only purpose was to serve your family. That's all Felix was supposed to be. But not to you - no, he was much more...</p>
<p>"Psst, Princess," said a quiet voice that was caught by the wind. Unbeknownst to your slumbering self, the very person you were thinking off was perched on the tree branch just outside your window, trying desperately to conceal himself among the leaves in the dark. Only you were too tired to lift your head up and answer. "(Y/N)!" he called a little louder only to clasp a hand over his mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard him. </p>
<p>You hazily lifted your head until you saw him and rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren't still asleep. You stood up and whisper-cried at his stunt, "Felix? What are you doi-" </p>
<p>"Shhh," he silenced you, glancing around again. "Just take my hand." He extended his arm up into the window so that you could grab on his small hand from inside. </p>
<p>You wondered what in the world it was that compelled him to come back to you this way but didn't hesitate to accept this offer. You would give anything to leave your studies for an enchanting night with... him. </p>
<p>The landing was rougher than you were anticipating - it was more of a crash really. Your foot slipped on the tree branch which gave way under your weights. Luckily for you, you landed on top of Felix while only slightly scratching up your night gown. Except you didn't notice you were until you heard him groaning. "Ah! Felix I'm sorry I just slipped and-" </p>
<p>He hushed you by covering your mouth as he stood and dusted off your clothes. "Keep quiet, there are still guards on watch," he whispered into your ear. His hot breath made them heat up immensely against the breezy night air. You were thankful it was dark so it wasn't visible to him and nodded because you didn't trust yourself to speak without squeaking. </p>
<p>Felix released his hold so you could speak and went to taking your hands so he could guide you through the hallways and past the courtyard. It only took you a second to wonder where he was taking you until you saw the glimmering surface of-</p>
<p>"The Imperial Lake," he announced to you, taking a moment to catch his breath. </p>
<p>In that moment, you were stunned at the sight you haven't seen in the past year because of your continuously busy schedule. The damp smell of reeds, the buzzing of dragonflies and the splashing of the fish in the lake. The wet soil you loved playing on with Felix when you used to pass time here to escape your duties. But most striking, the shimmering admiral surface of the lake breaking up the Moon's reflection. </p>
<p>How you used to spend hours here laying with him. </p>
<p>"Isn't it breath-taking?" you gasped, releasing your clasp on his hand. Wordlessly, you sat down by the edge of the lake, your fingers playing with the stones beneath. </p>
<p>You heard the rustling of the stones next to you indicating he was beside you. And really that was all you needed to know. You cut him off as he was about to speak, "And no don't say something cheesy like 'Not as much as you' please." You grinned at him. </p>
<p>Oh how his silver hair was glowing in the light of the moon. You had to turn away so he wouldn't see your cheeks redden. </p>
<p>He let out a hearty laugh and smirked. "Nah of course not, you must've heard it plenty of times by now, Princess."</p>
<p>This only made you sigh. "You know, sometimes I wish I were one of the stars in the sky so I could always hang around the moon." You caught a fallen leaf from the cherry blossom tree above in between your fingers. "Other times I wish I were one of the leaves being swept away by the wind." You let it go and watched it land delicately on the surface of the lake. </p>
<p>A slightly puzzled expression formed on Felix's moon-illuminated face, but then a playful grin. "Gee, when were you so poetic, (Y/N)? Glad to see literature classes are paying off." He leaned in closer so you could see his eyes holding sincerity. "Except then I wouldn't be able to work for you and spend time with you anymore." He pouted.</p>
<p>You coughed to try to stop your cheeks from flushing so much. "True, true. But, you know," you sighed heavily, eyes cast down, "It's a shame we can't just hang around together like we used to because of my studies." </p>
<p> "Yeah but a princess needs to know how to use that brain of hers." He knocked on your forehead lightly. </p>
<p>You winced a bit then leaned in intently. "But I want to keep talking to you all the time. I miss having you around all the time. I miss not having to worry about how my actions are going to affect the future of this Empire." You shut your eyes and said hurriedly, "I want to sneak out and escape my studies so I can just talk with you at midnight."</p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment with only the sounds of the rippling lake by your side. You opened your eyes to the warmth of Felix's hand holding onto your left hand. The other was pressed flat against the yours so you could see the size comparison between yours and his rather small hand.</p>
<p>"(Y/N)," he called softly, making sure you were looking into his star-lit eyes. </p>
<p>In the cold, silent night, your heart beat was the loudest noise you in your ears and the hottest feeling. You don't even need to check to know your cheeks were as red as roses at that moment.</p>
<p>"(Y/N), I know I don't possess much power over your life at all. But I want you to know that whenever you want to see me, I'll be waiting here to hold your hand. Under the moon for you to come and talk to. Let me be a safe space for you to confide in... if you'll let me."</p>
<p>In that moment, you could only hear the sound of the two of you breathing in the still space separating you and the faint whisper of your "Yes."</p>
<p>And the delicate kiss he placed on top of your hand filled in the silence more than any words could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>